


Sweet as Summer Strawberries

by dreaming_of_the_crash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Potions, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_of_the_crash/pseuds/dreaming_of_the_crash
Summary: Harry brews an amortentia but can't smell anything other than the potions class. Enter Snape who knows exactly what's happening.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 346





	Sweet as Summer Strawberries

“I don’t get it.”

“Harry,” Hermione chided, “what isn’t there to get? What do you smell?”

Peering into the pearlescent potion, Harry took a long whiff of the amortentia. It smelled like the whole room did, like ink, potions ingredients, and something unmistakably sweet. He furrowed his brow. He must have done a poor job brewing it. But he couldn’t shake that it _looked_ right.

Whispering back to Hermione he said, “It just smells like this room.”

Snape cut into the conversation, making Harry wince. “Something to say, Potter?”

“No, Sir.” 

Scowling over the papers on his desk, Snape squinted his eyes. “Let’s hear what your amortentia smells like. I’m sure your adoring fan club is waiting with bated breath.” 

Sure enough, several girls clustered on the far side of the room were eagerly awaiting to hear his response. Since he had killed Voldemort it had been like this. Girls whispering, boys giving him nasty glares. And Snape doing his best to get under Harry’s skin even though with every snarl of his lips, Harry couldn’t help but stare at the pink scar gracing Snape’s neck. He’d almost lost him. He did his best not to think about that, that he truly cared about the man.

Harry glared from over the tip of his wire-rimmed glasses. Snape wanted to humiliate him and he knew it. The eyebrow arching up and the small twitch of Snape’s lips made Harry wonder if there was something more beneath the surface. Maybe he did really want to know what Harry smelled. After all, he wasn’t always a git. That time with Nagini had proven that and then some. Snape was a good man.

Mumbling he said, “I don’t smell anything.”

“What’s that Potter?”

“I don’t smell anything!” Wincing at his own attitude, Harry quickly backtracked. “It just smells like this room ink, potions, and-”

Snape’s face twitched with something like shock then settled into its familiar, cold indifference. “That’s enough.” To the rest of the class he instructed the rest of the class to pour out their potions if they had finished and bottle a sample for him to grade. All except Harry who he’d told to stand by his cauldron.

Hermione mouthed her apologies as she closed the door behind her. With the click of the door, Snape was standing. Striding over to Harry, his cloak billowed behind him. Leaning over Harry’s shoulder and brushing his lower back with his hand, Snape bent over the cauldron and inhaled deeply, his eyes closed.

Looking at the relaxed features of the man, Harry found himself thinking how lovely he was when he wasn’t sneering. Then the smell hit him, stronger than the potion. The sharp tang of ink and the heavy scent of potions rolled over him as a sweetness, something like berries made him sigh out loud. He watched his hot breath play through Snape’s hair before one dark eye turned to look at him. Snapping to face Harry, the smell increased as the professor invaded his space.

_It’s Snape. My potion smells like Snape. My **love** potion smells like Snape._

Snape slowly leaned his head closer to Harry’s practically moaning the words out. “Excellent work, Harry.” Harry felt as if he’d explode at the use of his name. “I can certainly identify three scents. Perhaps you need guidance.” Leaning in closer and whispering in a low tone he said, “Tell me, what was it you smell?”

Harry gulped, suddenly aware of the heat rising to his groin. “Potions.”

“That’s one.”

“Ink.”

“Very good, Mr. Potter. And the third?”

The hand that had lightly grazed his lower back now ghosted lightly over his ass, making him bite his lip and meet the dark eyes of his professor.

“It was you, sir.”

“Ten points to Gryffindor.”

The hand on his ass moved back up to his lower back and pressed him close to the Potions Professor. Harry’s rock hard cock pressed uncomfortably against his pants and he couldn’t help but moan as he felt the hard outline of Snape beneath his formal attire. Hips involuntarily beginning to grind against the older man, Harry moaned again, dropping his head onto Snape’s shoulder. He felt a tongue lap at the edges of his ear before biting the lobe hard enough to make Harry cry out as he came.

Still recovering from the hardest orgasm he had experienced and reeling from the fact that he finally had confirmation of his preferences, Harry was pushed far enough back to face a very stern Snape. The lines on his face cupped his features with worry.

_Leave it to Snape to be upset by me embarrassing myself._

“Harry, I have done terrible things. I am not a kind man and I do not engage in meaningless sex. I do not share. And I-”

“Oh, Merlin, Snape. Stuff it.”

Finding his Gryffindor courage, and his constant annoyance at Snape’s martyrdom, Harry rushed forward and kissed stiff lips. Quickly, they relaxed and allowed Harry’s tongue to lick and lap at the dark spaces within. Before Harry could process what was happening, there was a large clatter and he found himself naked, on his back, with Snape’s black head of hair bobbing over his erection as two long fingers crooked inside him and made him scream.

“What was that?”

Pulling off the sizable cock with puffy lips, the dark eyes gleamed as Snape smirked before promptly doing it again. Harry was suddenly thankful for the cushioning spell as he threw his head back against the stones. As suddenly as the pink lips descended, they vanished. Upset by the cold air hitting his cock, Harry heard himself whimpering in protest.

_I’m whimpering? Merlin, Snape. What’re you doing to me?_

“Impatient brat.” 

Harry found his lidded eyes tracking Snape’s movement as he pushed himself away from Harry’s crotch. The toned arms were long and lean and his chest held a dusting of black hair. A swell of warmth took over his heart as he saw the flush of pink decorating Snape’s high cheekbones. Realizing Snape was as studious of a lover as anything else, Harry could no longer hide the grin creeping onto his face.

The blunt pressure had him suddenly hissing and going flaccid.

“Harry are you…” Snape pulled away, obsidian eyes looking down at the boy.

Turning his eyes away and burning red he said, “Kissed Cho and Ginny. Never got anything out of it.”

_Wonderful. About to get shagged and already losing my chance._

A cool hand cupped his cheek and brought his face back towards Snape who was suddenly much closer. The dark eyes stared as the thin face reflected no emotion. A small twitch of his eyebrows and a muttering of a spell from Snape made Harry gasp. Snape was then swooping in and capturing the lips as Harry felt warm and loose. He could feel something warm trickling around his entrance and moaned as the blunt pressure returned. Harry found himself gripping onto Snape’s arms for dear life as he entered little by little. When he was fully sheathed, Harry was a panting, squirming mess. Testing the waters, he squeezed around the cock inside him, drawing a low moan from the man above him.

Bowing next to Harry’s ear Snape drawled, “I have certainly done this more than once, but if you do that again I won’t be able to resist pounding you into this floor.”

The lips descended on a pulse point as one of the elegant ivory hands wrapped around Harry and stroked him to hardness. Not wanting to wait any longer, Harry bit his lip and clamped down around Snape again, pleased at the sounds he could draw from him. Without warning, Snape pulled from Harry and slammed back inside immediately establishing a brutal rhythm. Harry’s cock bounced against his stomach, his mouth hung open in a gentle “o” as Snape angled upwards and relentlessly pounded into his prostate. Before long, Harry began babbling and as the long fingers wrapped around him, he felt safe. Coming with a cry, he shot rope after rope across his belly and chest, coating Snape’s hand in the process.

With a heavy bellow, Snape followed, warming Harry’s insides with his release. Collapsing on the ground next to Harry and cleaning them up with the wave of his hand, Snape pulled a still trembling Harry onto his chest. Harry hummed in appreciation, planting a soft peck against the pale cheek.

Brushing hair out of Snape’s face Harry said, “I don’t want to be shared.”

Snape snorted but pulled Harry closer. He held him in his arms and stroked the unruly hair before whispering, “It was strawberry. You certainly failed to notice I eat it at every meal.” Softer he said, “It’s also the scent of my shampoo.”

Harry hummed and cuddled closer, breathing the scent of his lover in and relaxing into strong, safe arms.


End file.
